1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known conventional power converter supplies power to a motor for driving, which is used in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. For example as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-206363, in such a power converter, a set of a transistor electrode and a diode electrode is disposed symmetrically with respect to a bus bar as a center, the transistor electrode and the diode electrode are electrically connected to both ends of the bus bar by solder, and a control electrode and a circuit substrate, which are disposed adjacent to the transistor electrode, are electrically connected by a signal line bus bar. The signal line bus bar has a bus bar part which is in contact with the lower surface of the circuit substrate extending horizontally, a bond part which is in contact with the control electrode disposed approximately parallel to the circuit substrate, and a lead part which extends vertically to connect between the bus bar part and the bond part.
In addition, the bus bar part and the circuit substrate are bonded by solder with vertically stacked, the bond part and the control electrode are bonded by solder with vertically stacked, and power is thereby supplied from the circuit substrate to the control electrode through the bus bar.